Disgaea: The New Prophecy
by Shradow
Summary: After being reborn as a Prinny from their first adventure, Laharl had a rough time until he got his old body back. Now, he's ready for something new. What better way to start a new adventure than to try to take over the universe? ADVENTURE TIME, DOOD!
1. Chapter 1: There's A Second Demon Tome!

**I do not own Disgaea, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, any of its characters, etc.**

**This fanfiction has been rated T for Language and Violence.**

* * *

"King Krichevskoy, the mighty ruler of the Netherworld... His long reign came to an abrupt end as the news of his death spread throughout the dark land. Ambitious demons rose one after another to seize the opportunity, and thus began the age of turbulence and–"

"Hey! Narrator guy!" Laharl cut in. "That story's old news! You're reading from the wrong script!"

"Oh, sorry. Now where is that new script..." The Narrator shuffled around, searching for his other script. "Aha! I found it."

"Good, now start over, and don't screw up this time!" Laharl ordered.

"Alright, I'll start, hold your horses. Ahem," the Narrator cleared his throat.

"The Netherworld, Celestia, and the human world... Legend has is that these worlds are connected. This is one of such nexuses, between the Netherworld and Celestia. Though once sealed by a gate constructed by the angels of ancient times, a small breach in the gate allows beings to cross over between the two worlds, all well as the human world. But, in the vast expanse that is the universe, what other nexuses exist, and what will happen when their gates are open to other worlds?"

"Lady Etna. Lady Etna, wake up. Wake up, dood!" A Prinny was prodding a sleeping demon girl with a book over her face.

Etna took the book off her face, throwing it behind her, and opened her eyes. "What is it Prinny, what do you want?"

"Well, Lady Etna, you see, Overdood Laharl is off attacking Mid-Boss, and he wants you to finish his paperwork for him, dood."

"What! He's the Overlord, let him do it!" Etna shoved away the Prinny and got out of her chair. "Better yet, why don't you do it, my little Prinny?"

"But, dood..."

"That wasn't a suggestion!" Etna pulled out a large axe from nowhere, holding it threateningly in front of the Prinny's face.

"Y-yes, Lady Etna!" The Prinny cast a hasty salute and ran from the room.

Etna sighed. "Jeez, ever since Laharl was reincarnated and took back the title of Overlord, I've been bored out of my skull." Etna looked over at the bookshelf where another girl was searching through books on a ladder. "Hey, Flonne, how long are you gonna be looking for books? We've been in this library for hours!"

"Shut it, Etna," Flonne retorted "I'm just looking for something interesting." Flonne kept looking for a few more minutes, and eventually you could here snoring in the background. Soon after, Flonne came across an enormous book. Emblazoned on it's spine was the symbol of the Overlord, a black bat with horns. "Hm? What's this?"Flonne pulled on the book, but it wouldn't budge. She pulled harder, using all her force, and finally unlodged it from its spot on the bookshelf, but the momentum threw her backwards, and Flonne, still on the ladder, fell to the ground in a flurry of dust and books.

The resulting crash woke up Etna. "Huh? What?" Etna looked around to see Flonne on the floor. The strange book had fallen right in front of Etna. "Hm? What book is this?" Etna picked it up and examined its cover. "That's strange, it looks exactly like the Demon Tome." Etna opened the book to the first page and started flipping through it.

_This is the story of the true Demon Tome, many times more powerful than its predecessor... The one who obtains it shall have ultimate power and rule over not just their world, but all worlds throughout the universe... For one to obtain it, however, they must be willing to withstand the Trial of Power..._

Etna shut the book, a sly smile coming across her face. Giggling, she said, "This is perfect! If I can find this other Demon Tome, I can become more powerful than Laharl ever dreamed!"

A shadow loomed over Etna. "What was that?"

Etna turned to see Laharl staring her in the face. Etna stuttered out the question, "Oh, P-prince, I mean, Overlord, w-what are you doing back here so soon?"

"I just finished beating up that sorry excuse for a demon, Mid-Boss. Now, what was that I heard? '...more powerful than Laharl ever dreamed!'?" Laharl crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Etna.

"Um..." Etna paused. "I-I was just thinking of getting the power for you, great Overlord Laharl."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'm tired of your plots to dethrone me, just let me see that damn book!" Laharl snatched the book from Etna's grasp, opening it and reading what Etna had just read. "Hmhmhm... Haaaahahahahaha! With this, I will rule over everything!"

Flonne popped up behind Laharl. "Um, exactly how are you supposed to do that, exactly?"

"I don't freakin' know, I just started reading this!" Laharl quickly scanned through a few more pages. "Let's see... Divine Overlord... Divine Portal... Other Worlds..." Laharl kept looking. "Ah, here we are! An instruction manual!"

Flonne and Etna fell to the ground in generic anime fashion. Etna quickly regained her composure and said, "Wait, there's an instruction manual?"

"Of course there is, how else would I figure out how to work this stupid thing!"

"I'm sure King Krichevskoy could've figured it out on his own," Etna muttered to herself.

"Hm? You say something?" Laharl looked away from the book at Etna.

"Nothing, you Highness." Etna breathed a sigh of relief. "If we're going to other worlds, it's gonna need to be more than you, Flonne, and me. We need someone else." Etna thought for a second, then snapped her fingers. "I've got just the demon."

"What? Who said I was bringing you-"

Laharl was cut off as Etna put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. Soon after a Prinny wearing a long, red scarf ran into the room, panting. After breathing heavily for a moment, he saluted. "Yes, Lady Etna, dood?"

Laharl looked incredulously at the Prinny, studying it from head to tail. "What the hell? This just looks like a normal–wait a minute, that's my new scarf! Where the hell did he get that?"

Etna leaned on the Prinny as if he were an armrest. "Oh come on, he's my strongest Prinny. Plus, he was reincarnated recently, so he's got plenty of time to do our, I mean, your slave work, your Highness."

Laharl closed the book and crossed his arms. "Fine, but if he slows us down, I'm throwing him into the nearest ditch and leaving him there." Laharl opened the book and continued reading.

_How to Become Divine Overlord_

_Step 1: Become overlord of your current world. (If already achieved, skip ahead to Step 7)_

Laharl skipped ahead.

_Step 7: Activate the Divine Portal to travel to other worlds (Page 1,946)._

_Step 8: Retrieve the demonic artifact that rests in each visited world. Gather all of them, and form them together to obtain the ultimate demonic power of the universe._

Laharl flipped through dozens of pages, eventually arriving at page 1,946. "Dammit, why is this book so damn big!" Laharl found the correct passage and read more.

_To open the Divine Portal necessary to travel to other worlds, one must first have in their possession the first Demon Tome. With Demon Tome in hand, speak aloud the words, "I, Overlord [insert name here], command you. Divine Portal, open before me, so that I might gain ultimate power! Hear my call and bring forth the cruel might of the Trial of Power!" Once stated, if you do not wish for another being to be brought through the portal along with you, please remove said being outside the 5 yard radius surrounding the Divine Portal. For extra information, please read starting at page-_

Laharl shut the book, not caring to read further. "Well, seems straightforward enough."

"Yeah, I guess," Flonne said suspiciously. "But, what about when we're not here? Who knows how long we'll be gone? Things will fall into chaos again with demons fighting for the throne."

Laharl chuckled. "Don't worry, when I become the Divine Overlord everything will be fine." Laharl cracked his knuckles menacingly. "Besides, if anything bad happens here, I'll just have to beat the crap outta some demons and show 'em who's boss around here."

"Ooh, I want to join!" Flonne said gleefully with fire in her eyes.

Etna stared as Flonne laughed maniacally. _Wow... She's become really demented ever since she became a Fallen Angel..._

"Whatever, let's go to the throne room. If we do this, we're doing it with a certain flare. An overlord has to keep up his image."

_Yeah, like anyone's actually gonna be in the same room. We don't want anyone else coming with us, you dolt. _Etna sighed. _He's still a child..._

* * *

Laharl and company made their way to the throne room, quickly shooing out any vassals in the room. Once the room was clear, Laharl started the ritual.

"I, Overlord Laharl, command you. Divine Portal, open before me, so that I might gain ultimate power! Hear my call and bring forth the cruel might of the Trial of Power!" Laharl held the book high above his head (no small task, considering the immense size of the tome).

Suddenly, and without warning, the very air in front of Laharl was torn asunder as the Divine Portal came into being. As soon as it was fully materialized, a vacuum formed, sucking everything in at an alarming pace. Just as Laharl and company was fixing to enter the portal, someone entered the room.

A man covered in bandages dashed in and proclaimed, "My! How dare you think you were done with moi!"

Laharl turned to face the character. His eyes wide with shock, he screamed, "W-what are you doing here, Mid-Boss! Get out of here before-"

Laharls's words were cut off as the Divine Portal sucked in Laharl, Etna, Flonne, the Prinny, and Mid-Boss.

The group floated through the portal towards their first destination. While Laharl was intently strangling Mid-Boss, a voice appeared from nowhere and said, "Please keep all arms, legs, or other limbs inside the portal at all times. The Divine Portal is completely responsible for any and all lost articles. Have a nice day."

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and the group was teleported to another world.

As the group descended towards the world they were teleported to, (for they had been deposited hundreds of feet in the air) they accumulated speed, and eventually caught on fire before impact, landing with a resounding thud, leaving an enormous crater in their wake.

As soon as Laharl and the others came to, several figures surrounded them, forming a wide perimeter around the group. All of them raised guns to the demons.

A voice came from behind the men, "Alright, you stinkin' beastmen, day after day you attack us, but now you insult our forced by coming without your gunmen? Who the hell do you think we are!" As the dust cleared, the sun shined across the man's sunglasses, and wind blew his cape around dramatically.

* * *

**I know I wasn't very descriptive with the characters in this chapter, but I'm sure you know the Disgaea characters. Why would you be reading this if you didn't know what Disgaea is in the first place? Don't worry, when new characters come in, I will detail them thoroughly for your reading pleasure.**

**This was a relatively short chapter, I think, but I hope to have more (longer) chapters up soon, but I can't make any promises.**


	2. Chapter 2: I Am Not An Insect!

**I do not own Disgaea, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, any of its characters, etc.**

**This fanfiction has been rated T for Language and Violence.**

* * *

The man with the sunglasses pointed at Laharl's group. "Men, fire!"

The men surrounding the group fired off several rounds. The crater where they stood rang with the sounds of gunshots, and dust flared up into the air. When the air cleared, several of the men gasped.

"What the hell..." The man with the sunglasses trailed off as he viewed the scene.

Laharl and his friends were enveloped in a large weaving fabric. It shrunk back to its original form and became Laharl's scarf again. Laharl had an angry look in his eyes. He dashed forward past the armed men and stopped right in front of the man with the sunglasses. "Who the hell do you think I am?"

The man blinked in surprise behind his sunglasses, but quickly regained his composure. He then began to shout back at Laharl. "Hey, that's my line!" The man stepped back and crossed his arms. "What kind of beastman are you anyways?" The man stared at Laharl's hair antennae. "Some sort of insect?"

Laharl growled in anger. "Insect? I'm not an insect you puny human! And I don't know what the hell a 'beastman' even is! I am a demon!"

"Not a beastman eh? Well... I'll admit, you guys don't look like beastmen..." The man with the sunglasses looked upon the Prinny and pointed. "And I have no idea what the hell _that_ is!"

Laharl was getting irritated. "It's a Prinny, what's it to you? And why the hell are you shooting at us anyways? We just got to this stupid world!"

"This world? So what, you're aliens?" The man with the sunglasses raised them for a better look.

Laharl raised his fist angrily at the man. "I told you, we are demons!" Laharl pointed at Mid-Boss. "Even that pitiful excuse is still a demon!"

"Hey! Excuse moi-"

Mid-Boss was cut off as Laharl continued, "You appear to be in charge here. Who are you?"

"Me? Why..." The man jumped on a large boulder and struck a dramatic pose, his index finger pointed towards the sky. "I am Kamina, the badass leader of Team Gurren!" Kamina lowered his finger and pointed at Laharl. "Now, who the hell do you think you are, and what are you doing here?"

Laharl slapped Kamina's finger away from his face and flew up to Kamina's eye level. "I am Overlord Laharl, ruler of the Netherworld, home to all demons! We are here in my quest to fulfill some prophecy so I can become the Divine Overlord, ruler over _everything_! Haaaahahahahaha!"

Kamina stared at Laharl. "Sure, whatever you say. Well, if you're not really beastmen or aliens or anything, then you better get lost, before some beastmen actually do show up here in their gun-"

A shockwave suddenly shook the air as a large machine came spinning down as it impacted the earth with tremendous force, kicking up a large dust cloud which started spinning with the mech as it came to a stop.

Kamina looked up, not surprised at his horrible timing. "Everyone! Retreat to the base! We don't stand a chance without Gurren or Lagann!" Kamina pressed a button on a communicator on his ear and spoke into the receiver. "Simon, get out here!"

Kamina and his men ran for cover as the earth shook upon impact of the machine. It's limbs extended as it stood to it's full height. A enormous white mech with a large face on its torso towered over Laharl and his group. A second head stood from the torso over the shoulders, a helmet with a circular crest upon the head.

Kamina turned in surprise when he noticed the familiar mech. "Hey, insect boy! That's not just any gunman, that's Viral's gunman, get the hell out of here!"

Laharl's eyes burned in anger, flames shooting across his pupils. "I told you already, dammit, I am NOT an insect!"

Suddenly the gunman reached its hand and clutched Laharl, lifting him up to the cockpit of the gunmen, where Viral inspected him. "Fool. You're obviously no beastman. Did you really think you could survive out here without a gunman of your own? Ha! Before I go after that filthy human, Kamina, I'm going to kill you and your friends, little _insect_. Face the wrath of my Enki!"

Laharl was pissed now. "Okay, now I'm pissed! I AM NOT AN INSECT!"

Laharl's body flared in dark flames as he escaped Enki's clutches. Laharl flew up higher into the sky as he raised his hands with the dark flames concentrated in them.

"Overlord's Wrath!" He roared as he fired them at Enki in a large ball of energy.

Kamina stared disbelievingly at Laharl. "What the hell? He's definitely not human... But there's still no way he can take on a gunman, especially Viral's!"

Enki raised its arm, from which a large, circular shield extended, in time to block the attack, but it easily breached a portion of the shield and launched Enki back into a cliff.

It quickly regained proper footing. "No way! He's just a kid!" Enki unsheathed its two swords. "I can't believe I'm being forced to use my swords! I underestimated you, insect!" Enki charged at Laharl.

"I told you, _I'm not an insect!_ Die, you bastard!" Laharl made appear his sword and charged at Enki.

Their swords clashed, Laharl's single sword against Enki's two enormous ones, a metallic clash continuously ringing through the air amidst the chaos. Metal met metal as swords clashed in the deadly dance that is battle. Neither seems to yield, until...

"Hey, Viral! Take this, you sorta-human sorta-animal freak!" Kamina in his Gurren tackled into Enki, slamming it to the ground and knocking Laharl out of the sky.

He quickly got up and shot a fireball at Gurren. "What the hell are you doing? I don't need your help!"

Gurren was blasted off Enki by the flame and slammed into a cliff. Watching this, Viral said, "Internal strife? How pathetic."

Gurren picked its way out of the rubble and got up, staring at Laharl. "Hey! We're on the same side, what the hell are you doing?" Kamina yelled.

"I told you, human, I don't need your help! Back off, or you're next!" Laharl charged back at Enki and they began sword fighting again.

Enki faked a slash, and then swatted away Laharl with a hand, sending him across the field into a cliff. It then turned sheathed it swords and delivered a series of melee attacks to Gurren, but every time Gurren tried to counterattack, it was easily knocked aside. Soon it was knocked to the ground.

Viral sneered at Kamina's futile attempts. "On your, feet." Enki kicked Gurren, bringing it up to its feet. "Ready to die?" A missile launcher extended from Enki's shoulder and fired a barrage of missiles at Gurren, blasting off a shoulder plate and again knocking it to the ground. Gurren creaked and groaned as it slowly stood up.

"Oh? Getting up again are we?" Viral said with a sneer.

"Ain't no way I'm gonna let myself get taken out by the likes of you!" Kamina growled back.

"If nothing else, I must compliment you, human," Gurren charged at Enki, a punch ready. Enki nimbly avoided it and grabbed Gurren's arm, "for not knowing when to give up!" Enki let go of Gurren, flinging it across the field into a large stone structure.

The circular crest on Enki's helmet started shining red, and energy started forming around it. "This time, it's really over!"

Suddenly the shoulder plate knocked off of Gurren earlier came flying at Enki's head. It hit for a moment, then it was knocked away. "What the?"

Then a crumbling sound could be heard as a small gunmen with a drill came flying from beneath the earth, striking Enki's helmet and cracking the crest. The impact knocked the beam from Enki's crest off balance as it shot into the air, missing Gurren.

At that time Laharl fished his way out from the side of the cliff, witnessing the large blast of energy.

Kamina said confidently, "Well done, little brother. It's time to break out the you-know-what! Are you ready to do this?"

"The what?" Simon said without confidence. "Bro, what are you talking about?"

"You dumbass! What the hell else do you think I'm talkin' about? We're gonna combine!"

"We're gonna combine?" Simon questioned.

"They're gonna combine?" Viral then asked.

"They're gonna combine?" Laharl wondered.

"They're gonna combine, dood?" Prinny said.

Laharl looked down from the hole in the cliff he was in to see his vassals cowering in fear behind some rocks.

"We'll never know unless we try, will we?" Gurren grabbed Lagann and thrust it downwards, its drill piercing the top of Gurren's head. Everything quieted as Gurren situated Lagann on its head. "Ya see that? Now we got two faces, too! Whaddya think, fuzzball? We're the same as you!"

"Um..." Laharl stared dumbfoundedly at the two mechs.

"Dood..." the Prinny mumbled.

Viral sighed. "You're stupid through and through, aren't you?" Red energy started conglomerating around Enki's crest. "It's not the number of faces, its the level of skill! Now die!"

The beam shot directly and Gurren and Lagann, but then it stuck a wall of green energy, and it started to spiral against it.

"Impossible!" Viral screamed in astonishment.

Green energy started surrounding the two. Lagann fused properly to the top of Gurren, and Gurren's limbs extended. In a flash of green light, the two were one.

"Wait," Viral watched as the new mech slowly walked towards him. "how could you combine? You're mere humans!"

The two mechs butted their heads, sending sparks flying. "Ya like that, General Fuzzball? We're as tall as you are now!" Kamina said proudly.

"Go to hell!" Viral yelled as Enki reared back a punch.

"Oh, yeah, well you first!" Kamina yelled back as he charged with a punch of his own.

The two punches slid past each other in a flurry of sparks, and each mech was hit in the head.

"Ooh, a cross counter!" Flonne said passionately.

"Remember this, you fuzzball! Combining is all about one fighting spirit slamming slamming into another!" The mech reached forward and crushed Enki's upper head, grabbing the helmet out of the air. "A combining of courage, that sets a man's soul on fire!" It took the helmet, placing it on its head. It was enveloped in a green light as it transformed to fit the mech's color scheme. "Gurren Lagann! Just who the hell do you think I am, fuzzball! From now on, the name of this mecha is Gurren Lagann!"

"Gurren Lagann? Hmph." Laharl chuckled at Kamina and Simon as he flew away from the cliff and at Enki.

Enki unsheathed its swords. "First that child, now you humans. This is twice I've had to use my swords. Take this, human!" Enki charged at Gurren Lagann, brandishing its swords for battle.

"I told you, the name's Gurren Lagann!" Kamina declared as two drills appeared on the side of Gurren Lagann's right fist.

The swords and drills met, and Enki's swords were easily broken against the drills. Gurren Lagann quickly delivered a strong punch to a surprised Enki.

"What happened? How could he suddenly become so powerful?" Viral questioned as he flew through the air. "All he did was attach that little gunman! How can this be?" Enki thrust forth his chest, and several gun barrels and missile launchers emerged.

Laharl charged at Enki from behind, dark flames playing across his sword. "Hey, try aiming your guns back here! You've still got _me_ to deal with!"

Viral looked back and forth at the two enemies. "I can't take them both. Looks like I have to retreat." Enki pointed its weapons down at the ground and fired.

The blasts kicked up a blast of smoke. Laharl flew into it, but when the smoke cleared, the only thing there was a growling Laharl. "Where'd you go, you son of a bitch?"

Etna, Flonne, Mid-Boss, and Prinny finally caught up to Laharl as he descended to the ground.

"Hey, you idiot! Don't leave us behind like that!" Etna growled at Laharl.

"Hey," Laharl argued back, "even you, being _my_ vassals, couldn't have helped there!"

"That's not what I meant! I'd never risk my neck fighting that thing for you! I'd rather-" Etna was about to continue but got interrupted by Mid-Boss.

"Um, guys? We've got company." Mid-Boss pointed at the approaching Gurren Lagann.

"Hey, you guys should come back to our camp with us." Kamina suggested.

* * *

"Ha! You expect me to believe you're some sort of overlord over demons? And that you're trying to take over all the other worlds? It doesn't make any sense. Even if it did, there's no way you could beat us to do it." Kamina crossed his arms and looked at Laharl angrily. Kamina pointed at the girl in their group. "I bet you couldn't beat Yoko and her big heavy butt."

Laharl's group, as well as Kamina, Simon, and Yoko were sitting around a fire back at Team Gurren's camp.

"Hmph. I don't need you stupid humans to believe it." Laharl looked up at the nearby Gurren Lagann. "And it's not like that bucket of bolts could take me."

"Hey, don't underestimate them!" Yoko came up to Laharl. She had long red hair and didn't wear much clothing.

Laharl tried to look away from her, for she didn't wear anything but a bra to cover her chest. "H-Hey, you get away from me!" Laharl flew up in the air to get away from her.

"Hellooo?" A man was calling from inside Gurren. "I found something interesting in here."

"Who's that?" Mid-Boss whispered to Kamina.

"That's Leeron. He's weird for sure, but he's good with machines and stuff." Kamina said back.

"Yeah, whaddya find?" Yoko asked Leeron.

"Some data on a recall point in Gurren's program files. You know how Gurren started out as an enemy gunmen? There's a place it goes to for pickup." Leeron said.

"Enemy gunman? Then how'd you get it?" Flonne asked Kamina.

"Heh. I stole it! Right in the middle of battle!" Kamina declared proudly.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Flonne admired Kamina.

"It couldn't be that hard." Laharl said to Flonne. Then he turned to Leeron. "Anyways, a recall point, you mean like an enemy base or something?" _I bet the bad guys here have the artifact that I need_. Laharl smiled to himself.

Kamina, Simon, Yoko, and Leeron were leaving as the sun started to set over the horizon. Laharl and company quickly caught up when they noticed they were leaving to the enemy base.

"Hey, who said you were coming with us?" Kamina asked in surprise as Laharl flew above them.

"Who said I needed your permission? An overlord goes where he pleases." Laharl retorted.

"Whatever, if you slow us down, we're gonna leave you behind, you got that, insect boy?" Kamina chuckled at Laharl.

"I AM NOT AN INSECT!"

**

* * *

**

Sorry about the delay, unless you get into my stories after these are already up, I was busy with school all this month. But now that it's over, I'm back and ready to write.

**I'm leaving Red Hot Duelist for awhile, because I've been watching Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann and playing Disgaea again. I hope you enjoy this story as much as my others.**


End file.
